Time Trainer 3: Lord of The Skies
by Lord Silo
Summary: Now in the year 2142 rowan and Robert are now in hoenn facing off against Giovanni and team rocket, but when Giovanni gains control of an old enemy legendary and brings others to the stage rowan and Robert along with Rachel will fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 1

Rowan and his cousin Robert stood on the deck watching as littleroot town came into view. Soon they reached a small harbor where the ship stopped and everyone on board exited. They moved through and made their way to the pokemon lab. They walked in and the wonderful effects of good air conditioning hit them. They sighed in relief. The heat in the hoenn region was ridiculous. At a table near them was a nerdy looking young guy in a lab coat with glasses. He was running an extremely complex looking machine that was displaying some kind of data on the screen. He saw the boys and said "wait right here, I'll get professor birch." The guy walked off and came back with someone else. She had long brown hair and weird wire rim glasses. She had the obvious professor look a beige tee shirt with a burgundy skirt. She had the lab coat and on her shoulders was a huge bag practically close to bursting. "Hi, I'm professor birch" she said. Her smile was stunning and Robert seemed to have trouble speaking when he introduced rowan and himself to her. Rowan contacted Gary from his pokedex and with the help of the good professor they helped professor birch understand everything that had happened to the boys so far, Although the boys did not mention how they had managed to own ho-oh and lugia after the colossal battle against Cyrus and flashflame. The professor smiled and mentioned having extras, she then brought the boys over to another part of the lab, In front of them stood a small podium like machine holding three pokeballs inside. "Pick one rowan." Rowan hesitantly put his hand out on the first one. On the pokeball was a small green sticker of the letter t on it. "That's treecko the grass type pokemon." Rowan threw it out and after closely examining, it chose treecko. Robert picked mudkip, and then the two boys were given additional pokeballs and were on their way to oldale town. With their new partners in tow Robert and rowan sent back their johto teams and moved on. By nightfall they reached oldale town. The next morning they awoke trained and once again moved on, the entire day was spent on traveling and after finding out that they couldn't challenge the petalburg gym without four badges they were pissed off and spent the next few days training and relaxing. They were just about to leave when rowan saw the most beautiful girl ever walk by. She had long black hair and a slim figure and she wore tight jeans that showed scuff marks proving that she could rough it any day. She had everything rowan thought qualified as a dream girl. He quickly ran after her and a confused Robert followed. when rowan reached her and said hi her turning around finished it. she was absolutely stunning not just her body but her face too. at first glance rowan became a bit suspicious knowing that if a girl was that beautiful she was probably a jerk. she smiled and then looking at the clothes the boys wore she laughed. "hi my name is Rachel cross, and it looks like you guys need to get some new threads." after the introductions and explanations of their wild travels they went shopping and by the end of the day rowan had on a black shirt with the chest being a nice shade of red with a black star in the corner near his shoulders. Robert was wearing the same thing but his shirt was black and blue. with new clothes and a third person in their crew they rested excitedly anticipating the next day which would bring the first city with a gym and a bunch of pokemon to catch on the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 2

The next morning the trio left petalburg city. Upon exiting they saw a small kind of beach. The sun was high above already and light shone off the water. They made it to the entrance to petalburg forest and soon found themselves in a dark expanse. This forest was like a void, all sunshine being blocked out by the thick canopy of trees above them. "So Rachel, are you a native of hoenn or what" asked Robert. 'Actually I'm from the orre region. I've been traveling through kanto and johto collecting badges so I can enter the masters' tournament in fiore." The boys whistled in amazement. "Are you really that good" asked rowan. Rachel smiled as she nodded. Rowan was about to ask her something when from up ahead a scream pierced the air. The three kids quickly ran forward to see what was going on. They reached a small clearing and there were three members of team rocket. From the looks of it they were grunts. They each wore black jeans with red shirts and a black jacket on top with a huge red letter R on the chest. The middle one a short stocky man spoke up. "Where did that bitch run off to now?" they began to leave when they took notice of the kids. "I suggest that for your own health you kids leave the forest now." Defiantly the kids stood in place. "So you wanna play huh. Fine Lana handle these stupid brats. Lana was a tall snappish looking woman with long blond hair tied up in a tight bun. She stared Robert down and as Robert grabbed his choice pokemon for battle, the other grunts walked off. Rowan and Rachel wished Robert good luck and they gave chase to the other two grunts. The brush was becoming thick and rowan silently thanked god he hated shorts. They found the grunts cornering a young woman and her lileep. She was dressed just like a ruin maniac which was a first for Rachel who had only seen male maniacs up to this point. The rocket member spoke up. "Listen give me anorith now before I have take it from you." At that point the ruin maniac told her lileep to use hydro pump and the huge blast of water sent the grunts flying through the trees. The ruin maniac got up, dusted herself off and introduced herself as Alicia Trent. They went back looking for Robert. Back at the clearing Robert was extremely confused. He and mudkip were owning Lana and her raticate when all of a sudden she just ran away. "She probably just chickened out cause she knew I would win". Robert's chest seemed to puff up with pride and Alicia laughed as she was reminded of a piplup she had once met. The others gave her odd looks but once she explained her obsession with fossil pokemon and exploring the oldest parts of different regions the kids, knowing she was weird just sorta went with it. She showed the rest of the way out of the forest. She was about to leave when rowan asked her something. "Alicia, what exactly did those rocket grunts want with an anorith anyway." She shrugged her shoulders and said "maybe because it's so rare, who knows." She said goodbye and quickly ran off back into the forest. The kids walked and soon found themselves in rustboro city. Rowan went straight for the gym. Inside was a huge rock field. On the other side of the field stood a girl who looked to be about their age. "I'm Kayla, the leader of the rustboro gym, generations of my family have held the place of power ever since my great grandmother Roxanne was the gym leader, I know you're here to challenge me and I know you'll lose." It would be a two on two match up between her and rowan. "Introduce him to the floor, geodude." Rowan chuckled and threw out treecko. "Geodude use mega punch." Geodude quickly moved toward treecko and cracked it dead it in the face. Treecko quickly flipped back and jumped up. "Treecko use absorb." The super effective attack helped treecko get over the mega punch and slowed geodude down. "Alright, treecko use bullet seed." The seeds quickly smashed into geodude ending it's time in battle. Kayla returned geodude and threw out her final choice. "Go relicanth. This was new. Rowan quickly pulled out his pokedex and listened as the small computerized voice said "relicanth, the longevity pokemon, this pokemon was discovered in a deep sea exploration and has not changed in over 100 million years." "Okay treecko use bullet seed." The shot missed and relicanth hit treecko with rock smash. Rachel and rowan winced as soon as the powerful move made contact. Treecko flew right into the wall. Treecko got up and ran right towards relicanth. A sudden bullet seed hit relicanth right in the face and knocked it out. Before everyone in the gym, treecko evolved into grovyle. "All right." Kayla reluctantly handed over the badge and rowan moved on. He healed his team and watched as Robert won against Kayla as well. Rachel had already beaten the gym leaders all the way up to petalburg's fifth gym. She wouldn't need to do anything until forttree city. They left, hoping to reach verdanturf as soon as possible. A few minutes that hope disappeared as Rachel informed them that the trip would take 4 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Trainer 3: Lord of The skies

Chapter 3

The heat was blistering and as the day went on the three kids trudged through the route. They reached a huge tunnel where Rachel told them that through there they could reach verdanturf town. They went inside and saw it was an extension to some huge sort of highway. The walls inside the tunnel were silver and hundreds of people riding by on hover boards were passing through. The trio were about cross underneath when a police officer stopped them. "Sorry kids but that is off limits. You gotta have hover boards to get through." Rowan was about to comply when he saw a small red letter R on the breast pocket of the officer's shirt. Quickly rowan kicked the officer in the face and sent him tumbling down the stairs. The three quickly began running. They were moving fast and the boarders above them were looking in shock as the officer got back up the stairs and gave chase. He pressed a button on his fake police badge and rocket members literally appeared out of nowhere. Robert was stunned. "They have to be working with flashflame man, this is bad. Rachel suddenly spoke. "What the hell is going on?" "Remember our story that was so unbelievable and the stuff about the criminal who was after us, well apparently he's here in hoenn and he's got team rocket in his grasp." Rachel shook her head in disbelief but kept running. "We gotta shake them off" said Robert. They saw a side tunnel and ran forth. They kept running till they all crumpled on the floor. They could hear the footsteps of the team rocket members getting closer. They hid in the dark as the rocket members passed them. They got up and stumbled around hoping they could find how they got there in the first place. They all held hands and moved forward. They thought they were closer to leaving when the floor shifted below them and they fell through. Rowan got up rubbing his aching behind. They had landed on hard stone. He tried to fix his back but that hurt too. He stood up straight in order to try and get his bearings. He realized this chamber they had fallen into was dimly lit and he saw Robert and Rachel trying to get up. They quickly looked around for an exit. They found a huge hole in the wall and they moved through. In the chamber beyond was another way deeper in and in front of the other exit was a huge tree. It seemed to slightly shake and the kids stood on guard. A wary Rachel threw out her combusken. Torchic's evolved form stood watching the tree with intense focus. From the tree fell a huge acorn. The kids were about to move forward and out when the acorn sprouted feet and the kids saw it had eyes and everything except a mouth. Rowan smiled and pulled out an empty pokeball. "I'm gonna catch that one, I got a good feeling about this." First rowan threw out grovyle. "Grovyle use quick attack." Seedot slammed into the tree and seeing opportunity rowan caught it. "Alright, first member of my new team." Rowan was about to return grovyle when the tree began shake. The kids moved back and from the tree burst out a horde of shiftry. The kids stood frozen in fear. The shiftry were about to spring forth when a whistle pierced the air. The shiftry stood still. From the shadows came a tall young man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow jacket with a shirt below it that said "do I look like I care?" there was a team rocket tag on his jacket and below his name. Quentin Blake. He whistled once more and laughed as the shiftry moved in for the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 4

The shiftry moved with blinding speed and the wave of them slammed into the kids cutting them all over and throwing them into the far wall of the cave. Quentin snapped his fingers and the shiftry moved back. 'You kids have been giving lord flashflame a lot of trouble. He told me to kill you. But I want you three to get to know me first to uh… expect me at anytime." He laughed and clicked his shoes together. Jets of flame came out from the bottom of his shoes and he flew off. Rowan spoke only after the shiftry were long gone. "Who was that asshole?" "You heard him we'll find out" answered Robert. The three were still gasping for breath. They made their way through several caves and finally came out to find themselves in a mountainous sort of area. The ground was rocky and from their position they could see rustboro city far below. Robert quickly became dizzy and had to sit down. The path in front of them was extremely narrow, but now was no time to stop so they continued. Robert's resolve seemed to dissipate the further along they went. Two hours later Robert had had enough. "Alright we should make camp here." Rowan was about to say no but upon looking at the expression on Robert's face he agreed. Rachel on the other hand was highly upset. "You all right" asked rowan. Rachel looked up he was indeed speaking to her. "I'm fine I just wanted to make more progress and we don't have enough supplies to wander around. Thanks to all the bullshit that went down today I have no idea where the hell we are." "Don't worry about it this is probably some god forsaken shortcut." At that they both looked around and began laughing. They fell asleep soon with the darkness surrounding them. Immediately rowan had another vision his second one since his time in johto. His father's best friend and their advisor stood looking out a window with the crown on and his hitmontop standing beside him. He seemed in a daze till another voice said king dozan". He turned around. "You are needed in the courtyard, your majesty." Quickly dozan ran away to see what was going on. Just like that rowan awoke. It was still dark and rowan checking his pokedex saw it was 4:43 AM. The backlight from his pokedex began to irritate him so he shut it off. "So Dozan is running the kingdom in my absence. Fair enough I guess, I know the people are happy." He grimaced and quickly fell asleep once more.

This time Rachel woke him up. Robert was cooking them breakfast along with some helping flame from combusken. Eggs and bacon were on and soon after having fed their pokemon and combusken burning the disposable plates they had used, they moved on. It was midday when they reached the end of the mountain path. Below was a two hundred foot drop to verdanturf town. "I think it's time we used charizard." Rowan using his pokedex got charizard and all three landed down in verdanturf a few minutes later. He sent charizard back to Gary and they went to the pokemon center to clean up. They decided to spend the day watching pokemon contests. They screamed themselves hoarse cheering with the rest of the crowd and ended the day with a thunder storm that drenched all three of them. Rowan and Robert were dancing around enjoying the rain while Rachel desperately tried to cover her hair. The boys laughed at her and ran all the way to the pokemon center upon getting inside Rachel went upstairs to suffer a good half an hour with the hair dryer because of the damn rain. "Rowan I noticed that the accent you had when I first met you in kanto it's gone." Rowan thought about it and realized his cousin was right. He sounded like an American his British accent was gone. Robert laughed at his cousin's stunned silence and soon they went off to their rooms ready to kick some more ass tomorrow.

Thousands of feet above high in the atmosphere was rayquaza. Being a legendary pokemon granted it the burden of living forever and he had watched the beautiful tropical region of hoenn become a technologically advanced mess. It was enraged and its long emerald green body shook with rage. Having no legs and extremely small arms didn't help. These things it lacked annoyed it to no end. It continued to fly at mach speed not seeing how right below it, flashflame was in a helicopter of his waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Trainer 3: Lord of The skies

Chapter 5

Back in verdanturf rowan woke up early. His bedside clock read 5:30. He went downstairs and after greeting nurse joy and getting a nice bowl of cereal he went to the library. He had

spent too long without looking for a way back home. He asked the librarian at the front desk where he would find historic records. The elderly man took him to a huge room in back which

held a super computer being powered with the help of the librarian's jolteon. Rowan quickly sat down and entered 13th century in the search bar. Immediately after he hit enter a

seemingly endless amount of info spilled out in front of him. The most famous kingdom in the history of the pokemon world known as Nalon was his home it mentioned a great war that

brought Nalon along with four other kingdoms to their knees. Rowan accessing the pictures felt tears of rage fall down his cheeks as inaccurate pictures called artist depictions showed

the death, economic failure, and disease in ways that rowan never thought possible. Such detail for things they would never understand. Things they would never have to feel. He typed

his father's name and the most detailed and accurate picture of them all came out. His father's image was of him standing on a rock with a gleaming sword in his hands. Rowan could feel

a lump in his throat and suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. He felt the sobs coming then. Felt the pain in his heart deepen as he read about how his father had supposedly been

captured by enemy soldiers and tortured to death. "LIES!" Rowan yelled. He searched his name and he was overcome with shock. It said he had disappeared and albeit the tremendous

efforts of the kingdom he was never found. Rowan finally turned off the damned thing. He hung his head down and finally decided to give it up. Who was he kidding? He'd never make it

back home and even so going back would just give flashflame a chance to destroy Nalon. Rowan walked out wiping his face as he went. Rowan was walking by the tunnel to rustboro and

saw a puddle left from the rain. In his reflection he saw the very person he hated the most. The 15 year old embarrassment named king at the age of ten. Wild jet black hair that if he let

it grow would curl and turn into the world's worst afro, tanned skin from all his travel and brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. When the doctor had examined him back in kanto rowan

was told he was 5"9 and weighed 128 pounds. Simple things that rowan's primitive time made so hard to figure out. He walked away back to the pokemon center where he found Rachel

and Robert playing a holographic version of battleship. "B-5" said Rachel. Robert cursed as he realized she had sunk another ship of his. That was the fourth one. "C'mon guys we're going

to mauville city today. They made it 20 minutes later. At the entrance to the gym was a closed sign. "shit." Rowan had been looking forward to a battle to distract him from his depressing

thoughts. He looked around and decided to go the pokemon center to get some answers. When the kids walked in they saw a handsome young man with blond hair, a muscular build and

a muscle shirt with fucked up jeans was flirting with nurse joy and judging by her facial expressions and her body language it was working. She was smiling and twirling her hair around

one of her fingers. He apparently said something funny because she began laughing loudly. Rowan walked up and excused himself. "Uh nurse joy I kind of came here looking to see if you

knew the whereabouts of the local gym leader." Clearly annoyed the nurse gave him a dirty look and pointed at the blond guy saying "he's the gym leader genius." Ignoring her sarcasm

rowan turned his attention to the gym leader. "This what you close your gym for? How'd you get it anyway did you bang a female representative at the pokemon league or was fluke

victory in your record." Rowan's word had it's effect and the blond guy quickly walked out. Nurse joy and the kids followed as the blond guy opened the door to the gym. They walked in

and rowan stood waiting. The gym was huge and metallic looking with lines of electric power flowing through clear channels right below the floor and extending up the walls and onto the

roof. The battlefield was a designated area with statues of electric type pokemon. The referee came out and announced "this battle is for the dynamo badge and is between the gym

leader William and challenger rowan. This will be a three on three match up and there is no time limit, let the match begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the Skies

Chapter 6

William quickly threw his pokeball yelling "knock em out magnezone." Brand new to rowan's eyes this saucer shaped pokemon was the color of magneton with a yellow rod protruding

from the top and what looked like magnemite attached to both side of it's body but it was only half of each magnemite that was sticking out. Plus they were rounded. In the middle of it

was a huge red eye. The last of it's features were three magnets protruding from the bottom of magnezone. The pokedex couldn't recognize it which was surprising. Rowan had a good

hunch that it was magneton's evolved form which meant it would be weak against ground or fighting luckily rowan realizing he didn't have enough pokemon had traded over primeape to

close up his team for the gym battle. "Assume battle position primeape." "Magnezone use zap cannon." A ball of electricity appeared in front of magnezone and quickly flew over and upon

making contact with primeape practically exploded. "Primeape shake it off and use dynamic punch." Primeape's attempts at shaking it off where not working as magnezone hit primeape

with a strong tackle. All that steel smashing into primeape had it's effect as primeape was now weary. Magneton was about to deliver the finishing blow with another zap cannon when

primeape back flipped out of the way of the attack. Primeape's pupils dilated as rage took over it and quickly thrashed magnezone. Rowan seeing an opening decided it was time to take

this small victory. "Primeape use dynamic punch." This time primeape hit dead on and magnezone fell to the floor. It hesitantly floated back up while continuously watching primeape.

"Magnezone use discharge." Electricity flew all over the place and a flash of blinding white light filled the gym. When the light died down rowan saw that primeape was now paralyzed.

This would be disastrous. Magnezone was using charge taking all the electricity from the gym till the lights started flickering and then unleashed a colossal zap cannon attack. Rowan

watched in horror as the huge ball flew closer to primeape. Primeape finally coming back to it's senses saw only one way out. It focused al its energy and rowan watched as a ball of

orange energy appeared in front of primeape and then blasted out as hyper beam. The two attacks collided. The beam pushing almost enveloping zap cannon while zap cannon simply

pushed against it. Once again the lights were flickering and somewhere in the gym building an alarm was going off, but William and rowan were oblivious to everything but the battle. The

two attacks finally merged and went straight to magnezone. An explosion then came. The sound ripping through the air, leaving rowan's ears ringing. Smoke engulfed the entire gym and

Robert was having a coughing fit. Quickly Rachel and Robert fumbled around till they got to the door and exited the gym. With the door being opened the smoke quickly cleared. The stress

from Primeape's final try at victory had made it faint and magnezone was obviously done. The referee who just finished coughing his guts up had declared a draw. Rowan returned

primeape with a sense of accomplishment. William returned magnezone and quickly threw out electabuzz. Rowan made his choice quickly. "Assume battle position grovyle." Grovyle came

out with the blade like leaves on it's arms pointed and ready to go. Electabuzz stood still silently assessing his opponent. Grovyle was a grass type which meant electabuzz would be

forced to use fire punch for the whole battle. He just hoped William realized that. The referee dropped his flags and grovyle quickly flew forward. "Grovyle avoid direct contact with

electabuzz or you'll be paralyzed. Use bullet seed." Electabuzz dodged before William even spoke and cracked grovyle with a swing of it's heavy arm. The strength of the hit sent grovyle

into the wall. "Electabuzz use fire punch." "Grovyle use agility to dodge." Grovyle was a blur and electabuzz quickly became enraged. "Use leaf blade." Grovyle got a direct hit and

electabuzz was stunned by it's power. Electabuzz's mood improved as he realized this was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 7

"Grovyle use leaf blade." The blade's slammed right into electabuzz. Grovyle moved back after the hit and thanked god it hadn't been paralyzed. Grovyle dodged as electabuzz used thunder

punch. What was William thinking? They were going to lose if he kept that up. "All right electabuzz try fire punch the attack was super effective and grovyle left a huge hole in the wall.

"Grovyle use agility and then double team." Quickly grovyle focused its entire being on speed and felt himself practically floating as he ran at high speeds around the gym. Then grovyle

divided into six and all six of them went running towards electabuzz. "Bullet seed all of you." A small meteor shower of bullet seed smashed against electabuzz. They caused immense

pain on impact and electabuzz blasted zap cannon right at grovyle. Grovyle got hit in the leg with it, and upon landing found that he couldn't move his left foot. Electabuzz noticed and

smashed grovyle with a fire punch. Grovyle shook his head and hopped off his one working leg and gave electabuzz a good strong leaf blade. Rowan and William watched stunned as

electabuzz and grovyle freely battled each other. Grovyle flying all around the room serving up high impact damage while electabuzz chased him with fire punch. Grovyle turned and leaf

blade and fire punch collided and the impact sent both pokemon smashing into the wall. They were both unconscious and rowan nervously wondered which pokemon would bring about

the tie breaker. He returned grovyle and was about to throw out Seedot when a huge explosion inside the gym made rowan turn to look at the huge hole in the wall. There stood six

members of team rocket. They all pulled out guns and began firing all through the gym. Rowan quickly ducked behind bleachers in the gym and watched as William was killed by the thugs.

They snatched all his pokemon and then ran. Rowan quickly ran to William and checked his pulse. He was gone, and rowan would never know how their awesome battle would end.

Robert and Rachel came running in along with nurse joy who burst into tears when she saw William's dead body on the floor. Rowan quickly ran out the hole in the wall followed by a

confused Robert and Rachel who were now chasing after him. Rowan saw highly advanced motorcycles all parked in front of the local bike shop. They were amazingly shiny. They were

black with blue neon lines around the length of it. They seemed to have what rowan could only guess were still wheels. The rims were blue and quickly rowan hopped on one and hoping

and praying that it didn't need keys tried turning it on. It asked for identification. Rydell the owner of the bike shop came out and was about to berate rowan when rowan quickly

explained the situation and Rydell let rowan Rachel and Robert take the bikes. The trio was soon rocketing out of mauville city in the direction of the desert where rowan yelled to the others

that they were going after none other than team rocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 8

The kids raced down the path and soon made it to a mountain path and as they sped through saw an enormous desert spread out before them. On the other side of the desert rowan

could see the thugs speeding away in a hovercraft of theirs. It was modeled just like a car but was lacking wheels, seeing no other way down rowan drove off the path and he and his

vehicle went plummeting to the desert. Robert pressed a button on his cycle and watched as his bike had small jets coming out of the end and it was actually managing sustained flight.

Robert was right behind rowan and Rachel soon followed suit. Rowan was the first to land as the bike slammed down from the thirty foot drop. Robert and Rachel both landed smoothly

and jetted past rowan who had finally found the button to activate the jets in his bike. The trio was soon only a few feet from the speeding car. Sand was flying everywhere and vision

was horrible. Rowan found that the handles added speed and soon had his bike smash into the trunk of the team rocket car. The impact jarred him and rowan tasted blood in his mouth

from biting down hard on his tongue. Rachel looked quickly at her bike and saw a variety of buttons. She pressed a green one and watched as a small screen appeared on her bike and

showed her electronic currents through the air. There were three options consisting of disrupt, penetrate, or data retrieval. She hit penetration and watched a small circular device fly out

of her bike and land on the team rocket car. The car started veering and began mirroring Rachel's moves. She stopped abruptly and watched as the car stopped but quickly shot off again

because this time Robert had collided with the car causing the device controlling the car to fall off. She quickly accelerated and caught up. Rowan quickly threw out grovyle and had it sit

behind him to supply a barrage of bullet seed to the car. The seeds actually smashed into the car with the impact of actual bullets and soon team rocket retaliated. Two thugs leaned out of

their windows firing at rowan, Robert and Rachel. The three swerved manically to avoid the bullets. Grovyle quickly switched targets and bullet seed hit one thug so hard she fell out the

window of the car and landed on her head in the desert only to fall into a pit built by a trapinch. Rowan yelled exuberantly and sped up moving the bike to help grovyle aim. Once again

grovyle proved he was a top shot as this round of bullet seed had the thug fall out of the car on his feet, but he quickly smashed into the side of the car and got his pants caught under

the car. The thug screamed in agony as his legs were constantly being mashed by the speeding wheels of the car that had emerged shortly after Rachel had taken control over it. Finally

his pants came free and he was left for dead with the bloody mess called his lower half left to simmer in the intense heat. The sun seemed to be scornful and blinded down on the chase taking

place below. Rowan's face was drenched with sweat and he was constantly wiping sweat out of his eyes. Rowan was about to check his bike for weapons when they heard police sirens.

The kids looked behind them and saw a huge van like vehicle speeding to catch up with them, inside was a whole squad of officers led by officer jenny who was driving and the distraught

nurse joy from mauville sitting in the passenger seat with a shotgun in her hand. She aimed out the window and blew out the back window of the team rocket car. Jenny clearly shocked

snatched the gun away from joy and grinned mischievously. Jenny grabbed a handgun and tossed it to Robert who in turn opened fire. Rachel watched in disgust as she wondered if

things had really gotten so bad that cops just gave guns to kids. Robert went right to the side of the team rocket car and shot right at the spot where gas was put in. the effect was

immediate and the team rocket car exploded. The flames were everywhere and rowan vehemently swore as he saw the thugs being taken away alive and well by none other than

flashflame and Giovanni in a jet. Flashflame had had the thugs teleported out of the car just in time. The flames quickly died out and the burnt shell of the car was left behind as the jet

rose higher and flashflame unleashed a huge fireball on the van killing everyone inside. Rowan watched and felt tears slide down his cheeks as he saw everyone in that van die. He

quickly turned his attention to flashflame who cackled like a madman and then flew away, the jet becoming a blurred shadow in the sky. Rowan and the others paid for not watching the

road and not realizing they had exited the desert, they crashed into huge trees lining the path to lavaridge town. "I gotta find him" was the last thing rowan though before his body gave

up on him and he invited the warm embrace of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 9

High above the hoenn region in his private jet, sat flashflame. He was enjoying a glass of whiskey and the quiet of his private lounge when someone knocked. "Come in." It was Giovanni

accompanied by Helen. Giovanni spoke first, "if I am correct this young lady would like to speak with you about locating her sister. I on the other hand have found a small hitch in our

plans that must be discussed immediately. I will wait for you at my study in half an hour." With those parting words, Giovanni gave one last glaring look at flashflame and walked out. "I

know my sister is still alive, the locater says she's somewhere in sinnoh. Selena and I intend to find her." Flashflame stood silent assessing her. She and her sister had changed

drastically since losing the third of their trio. Both girls were very withdrawn, violent, and dedicated to training their pokemon to be the perfect killing machines. Flashflame relished the

change; in fact the only thing he really missed was the skimpy outfits. Finally flashflame spoke, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until all my power returns if you wish to find her, right now I

can't send you to sinnoh, but when you and your sister ever decide to do anything beneficial for me and my…. Company, perhaps we can talk again. Otherwise leave me." Sensing a clear

dismissal an enraged Helen departed. Now the final decision had been made, she and her sister would leave and find Alana on their own. Flashflame would pay for using them, but only

after they killed rowan.

Nurse joy was pacing nervously outside the doctor's office. Rachel, rowan, and Robert had been hospitalized for 2 weeks now and there were still no signs of recovery from either of them.

All three of them seemed to be almost always asleep the rare amount of time they spent up they were somber, and in pain. She worried about how long she could care for their

pokemon, what would happen if they were told to never again do so much as leave their homes due to injury. The worry drove Nurse Joy sick and she couldn't take it any longer. Rowan

had broken both his arms, his left leg, and had even gotten a concussion. Rachel broke her right arm and thankfully that was all, Robert had broken both his legs and cracked some ribs.

The doctor walked out to speak to nurse joy. "They're finally healing. The damage to their bones is almost completely gone and they might only have bruises for a month or so. What I

find extremely odd and disconcerting is that neither of these children seems to have parents. What's worse is they are all so desperate to leave. Rachel threw the remote to her TV at

me." Nurse joy smiled. "It's great to hear that they're feeling better keep them here as long as you need." "They will be leaving in about a week." "Good." Nurse joy turned to leave. On

her way out she saw a handsome young man with blond hair and a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He signed in and walked over to Rachel's room. Upon entering he realized

she was awake. He smiled as he spoke. "How fortunate, that you're awake little cousin, I wanted to congratulate you on surviving that little scuffle in the desert." Rachel's eyes were filled

with hate and a stony expression was set on her face. "I suggest you leave Quentin before I get up and kick your ass." Quentin Blake laughed as Rachel struggled to sit up. "You're no

condition to speak so boldly cuz." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Your mom left this for you before she died. I would've given it to you at the funeral but you left so

quickly." Rachel eyes filled with tears and her fists were tightly clenched at her sides. "Get out of here you degenerate" she whispered. He got up and left, at the doorway he stopped

and spoke. "You can't keep running from the truth Rachel. Your father is who he is no matter how much you deny it. You are his daughter, he sent me to find you and bring you back home

to unova. I'll only give you enough time to recover and come willingly. Forcing you to come back home is so much work." With that he walked out. Rachel grabbed the pokeball on her

bedside table and pressed the button in the middle and out came a zoroark. Standing at about 5' 03" it had gray fur on most of its body with tufts of black and long red hair with black

coloration. It looked like a dark fox on its hind legs. From what Rachel's mother had said she had grown up with this pokemon. Back then it was still unevolved. She felt an immense pain

blooming inside her and returned zoroark. No matter where she went she'd never be able to live in peace. She'd never be able to forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the Skies

Chapter 10

For the next two weeks Rowan, Robert and Rachel recovered and soon left the hospital. They were far off their course and would have to go for a 4 day walk just to make it back to mauville

city. The sun was high above and the kids felt as if they were roasting. They stopped at a river to have their lunch. With all their Pokémon out they were ready to eat when rowan suddenly

froze. "What's up?" asked Rachel. "That Pokémon it isn't from here is it?" Rowan was pointing at zoroark. "No, it's from a distant land called Unova" answered Robert. "Rachel how did you get

that." "I used to live in unova; this Pokémon was my mom's she gave it to me." Rowan satisfied with her answer sat down to eat his sandwich.

An hour later they were ready to move again. They walked for ten minutes when a shadow ball attack came flying out the trees and exploded upon hitting the ground right in front of Rowan.

He flew back and landed on his back, which was still sore from the accident. He got up slowly, wincing, looking for his attacker. It was Quentin Blake and his shiftry. Rachel had already

explained how she and Quentin were related but that there was no love between them. "I see your out of the hospital little cousin, but it won't do you any good trying to escape" said

Quentin. "Fuck you." "I don't appreciate your language girl" sneered Quentin. From far off there was an explosion and several cries of pain. "Guys you go help those Pokémon I'll take care of

Quentin." The boys ran off and for a split second rowan looked back to Rachel with her head held high ready for serious business. "She'll be fine" he thought and he turned his attention to

the task at hand as he picked up his pace running towards all the noise. Around him was a cacophony of cries. Bunches of Murkrow, tailow, and bug Pokémon were flying out through the

trees. Those incapable of flight were scrambling in different directions attempting to escape what was becoming a monstrous fire devouring the wilderness. Robert threw out mudkip and the

two of them valiantly attempted to kill the flames with water gun. Rowan threw out blastoise and feraligatr having both use hyrdo pump. The flames were strong though and Rowan realized

he would have to find more water type Pokémon. He left his Pokémon with Robert and ran through the woods hoping and praying there were water type Pokémon nearby.

Meanwhile Rachel was busy watching combusken and shiftry duke it out. "Shiftry use leaf blade." "Combusken dodge." Combusken went right over shiftry and upon landing on its feet gave

off a powerful flamethrower attack. The attack hit shiftry directly, quickly knocking it out. Quentin returned shiftry and ran. "Follow him don't let him leave your sight combusken." Rachel and

combusken began chasing Quentin who was running fast enough to make a track star work like Rachel did. He was quickly disappearing, the smoke, the sparks from the fire and the fallen

trees were helping him rather than impeding his progress. He was about to hit a clearing that was not yet affected by the fire so he could activate his jet boots when combusken's mega kick

hit him right on the small of his back. He fell and rolled onto his knees, attempting to assess the damage done to his back. He winced while feeling his back, that Pokémon was strong. As he

tried to get up combusken landed right in front of him blocking his path. He turned the other way and in front of him was a second combusken. The only other ways out were no good either.

In one direction flames ran rampant through the trees, while in the other direction stood Rachel. "You're not going anywhere" she said with a confident smile.

Mudkip was straining to keep up the water as well as feraligatr and blastoise. All three of them had to stop. Robert was running through nearby bushes helping small Pokémon escape

through a path of burnt wood. That path was all that had been accomplished by mudkip and the others. Robert was covered in soot and the ash in the air was making him cough. He looked

into mudkip's eyes and saw his exhaustion multiplied tenfold. He couldn't give up. "Mudkip, buddy I need your help, you and me have to help these poor Pokémon or they'll all die." Mudkip

nodded bravely and with a stern look of determination mudkip resumed using water gun. Blastoise and feraligatr joined in with hydro pump once more. Mudkip suddenly stopped. There was

an extremely odd sensation coursing through his body. It was newfound power and he could feel it growing he felt confident and as he went to perform water gun, he began to glow. The

light was brilliant and standing next to blastoise and feraligatr a few seconds later was a Marshtomp. Marshtomp felt great and ready to do more. He quickly began using mud shot with his

feet and using water gun. Both attacks had a great effect and Robert watched proudly as his Pokémon bravely fought the flames.

Running through parts of the forest that were yet to be burned, rowan came upon a huge clearing. In the middle was a gigantic rock with the opening to a cave in it. Inside the cave was

what looked like a lake and all around were mudkips playing and running around with lotads and even chinchous all swimming and having a good time. Rowan notified the Pokémon of the fire

and bunches of them bravely stepped up to help him. "Thank god, Pokémon understand English" though Rowan. He was about to lead them to the fire but when he turned around he ran

right into two very large, very upset swamperts. They moved forward while growling and rowan slowly backed up realizing that the only way out of this was with a battle. Rowan threw out

ivysaur and grovyle. The swamperts tensed, as they prepared to fight and the other water Pokémon in the area backed up to watch. One swampert lunged forward and tried to use hammer

arm but grovyle was too fast and swampert got hit in the face with leaf blade. The attack was so powerful swampert slid and fell on its ass. It had left tracks through the ground from the

impact and it stopped to analyze grovyle, realizing that it was indeed very strong. "Ivysaur, grovyle both of you use bullet seed then use solar beam." The seeds shot out and smashed into

the chests of both swampert causing them to cry out in pain. They recovered quickly and bashed into grovyle and ivysaur with powerful take down attacks. Ivysaur used razor leaf but its

target dodged giving the other swampert an opportunity to hit ivysaur with hammer arm. Grovyle flew forward and abandoning the idea of using solar beam hit both swamperts with leaf

blade. The super effective attack left both of them dazed. Now was the time grovyle started charging up its solar beam but it stopped and stood still in shock as ivysaur began to glow, its

form began to change and it grew to an immense size, when the light died rowan cheered as venusaur began charging his solar beam alongside grovyle.


	11. Chapter 11

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the Skies

Chapter 11

Quentin realized all too quickly that he was outnumbered. Zoroark, combusken and Rachel had him surrounded. His jet boots were malfunctioning and he did not intend to fight. He grabbed a

flash grenade and threw it onto the ground. While the other three were blinded Quentin ran away. By the time their vision returned Quentin was long gone,

Two solar beams joined as one powerful blast which sent the two swamperts flying. Venusaur and grovyle then were returned to their pokeballs. Rowan sent venusaur back to Gary and with

the water Pokémon in tow rowan ran back into the dense woods. The fire spread even more and the canopy above was ablaze. The water Pokémon quickly went to work using a large array

of different water type attacks in an attempt to stop the fire. Rowan ran back through the woods trying to get back to Robert and his other Pokémon but the fire and dense smoke made him

confused and he stumbled more and more as he moved along. He was tripping over fallen trees and as he was getting back up he saw that one of the fire fighting mudkips had been

following him. It had been clearing fire out all over the forest and a clear path lay behind rowan but flames were everywhere. About 75% of the forest was still in flames and only the area

near the water Pokémon outpost was safe and clear. Many Pokémon from other parts of the forest were running in the opposite direction. Rowan began to cough from inhaling the smoke in

the air but he made twice the effort to run through the trees. All of a sudden a huge tree fell on rowan and mudkip. It was quickly covered in flames and for what it seemed so would rowan

and mudkip.

Robert managed to save as many Pokémon as possible. The fire had died through most of his part of the forest but everywhere else the fire was going strong. He thanked Marshtomp for its

hard work and returned them. He tried to think of something to do with feraligatr and blastoise but rowan still had their pokeballs. The two followed Robert who began running through to

find either rowan or Rachel, before things got seriously bad. He was running when he heard a girl's scream from somewhere far off. His heart began to race as he ran through the powerful

flames now eating away at the dead bodies of those poor Pokémon that hadn't managed to escape. His eyes were stinging slightly and he had trouble breathing but he had to run. The

canopy above should have been a sign of hope. But the sky was not even visible thanks to the fire. He sped up fearing Rachel may be in trouble. He came upon a clearing that was ablaze

and saw in front of him a huge flaming pile of fallen trees blocking his way. He soon got feraligatr and blastoise to douse the flames and destroy the blockade, but when he continued running

he didn't realize on the other side had been a cliff. He realized too late and he began to fall. He counted himself dead until he landed hard on a small rock ledge. Feraligatr and blastoise on

the other hand were looking around for a way to get Robert, who was now unconscious back up.

Rachel was now trapped and defenseless. Combusken had been knocked out and zoroark was facing off against two enraged swamperts who apparently blamed zoroark and combusken for

the fire. They were huge and Rachel had screamed in shock when they had just seemingly fallen out of the sky. Zoroark used dark pulse and finally knocked out both of them. Zoroark

dropped from exhaustion and Rachel ran away through bits and pieces of the forest that been saved due to the actions of a large group of water types that been running through. She saw

blastoise and feraligatr standing at a cliff and she felt as if her heart had just dropped to her stomach as she assumed that rowan had fallen and died. When she looked over the edge of the

cliff though she saw Robert knocked out below. She turned to ask blastoise and feraligatr where rowan was but they both shrugged. She quickly grabbed a bunch of vines and tied them

together with a knot. She sent them down but the vines were not long enough. So with the vines tied to a tree she rappelled down the side of the cliff face. She just barely managed to lift

Robert and struggled as blastoise and feraligatr pulled them up. With feraligatr's help they managed to wake up Robert. "Hey rob; do you know where rowan is?" "I'm sorry Rache but he ran

off to get help and never came back… we gotta go look for him." They began running with blastoise and feraligatr right behind them.

Meanwhile further away rowan was certain he would die in the forest. He had never made it back home, he had never avenged his father, he was weak, and he was a disgrace. Tears of

frustration began streaming out of his eyes and he stopped struggling to pull the tree off of him. He closed his eyes and waited for death when out of nowhere the flames around him died.

Mudkip was beside him and unconscious but when rowan looked up he saw the two swamperts from before. They soaked the tree and lifted it off of rowan. He had powerful help and

together they cleared a huge path through the flames. All in all the kids, along with the help of the water type Pokémon had managed to clear about a quarter of the forest. They were

nowhere near done. They had managed to make it back to the outpost. One swampert stood behind to care for the smaller Pokémon who could not fight the flames, the other went with

rowan deeper into the forest. They fought the flames everywhere they ran and finally managed to reach a fork in the road. Both paths were ablaze but swampert used muddy water and

quickly enough both paths were clear. Swampert pointed to the path to the right. Swampert ran down the left path and rowan ran down the way swampert had shown. The path began

going up and soon rowan had escaped the forest. He was on some sort of mountain path and with the open sky he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he realized he could now go

get help. He got charizard from Gary and flew off as fast as possible to find the nearest town or city to get more help. Looking back he couldn't help thinking that if he didn't hurry every living

thing in that forest would die…. Including his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Time Trainer 3: Lord of the skies

Chapter 12

Silently moving through the air was flashflame's jet. He was silently reflecting while looking out the window. Lately he had been pondering where Selena and Helen had gone. "How dare they

leave me, those traitorous bitches." He stood and moved to the office Giovanni had on the jet. He was sitting at his desk working on his computer. When flashflame walked in he abruptly

stopped and looked up. Giovanni spoke first. "Sit down we need to talk." Flashflame sat, mildly amused at Giovanni's boldness. "There's a secret island off the coast of kanto where remnants

of an old experiment gone awry lie. I intend to send some grunts over there to pick up these items today. On another note the subjects of whom we have spoken have all been located."

Giovanni paused as if trying to gauge flashflame's reaction. Giovanni chuckled when he saw flashflame smirk. They both could appreciate a good joke during these tense situations.

Flashflame seemed a lot more aged since he had first called the four leaders of the criminal organizations. The fact that his nephew had managed to defeat him twice already left him in

pieces. Giovanni was very proud of his new admin though, the young man had been working to bring flashflame and team rocket to brand new heights. Quentin Blake was a professional and

his exceptional skills left no doubt in anyone's mind. "My second mission for the rockets will be hunting down the subjects. There are 4 all in all and they will prove very useful. If you would be

so kind as to follow me I'll get a video conference going and debrief my very best agents for these missions. I only ask that you come with me so you can be just a bit more reassured by their

amazing skill and precision technique." "I'm glad you do so well at pleasing me. You're constant planning and excellent scouting abilities are quite the boost. Not to mention the great

leadership skills you possess. I'd like to have you join my army after all this business is over. You could be my second in command, my right hand man." Giovanni grimaced but said nothing as

they made their way down the corridor to the projection room. Immediately the call went out and 4 extremely talented high level agents of team rocket spread out. Two flew over the sevii

islands and landed down on a small uncharted patch of land nearby. The other two went to a small hidden temple deep within a southern jungle. The two operatives in the jungle ran

through with relative ease. They were jumping branch to branch like sceptiles and they quickly reached the temple. They entered and quickly worked their way down to the very heart of the

Back on earth the agents near the Sevii Islands found the ruins of an old laboratory. In the middle of the sight under all the rubble they found pieces of armor and machine parts matching

their boss's description. They collected everything and then scanned the entire area to ensure accuracy. They found a small helipad where a helicopter stood waiting for them. They got in and

notified Giovanni of their success. The 4 agents met up at the rendezvous point where Giovanni informed them that rayquaza their 4th target had already been captured by flashflame. The

agents handed over what they were to collect and after leaving Giovanni alone for a few minutes they were ready to pursue their last subject. Giovanni's expression was murderous; he had

a nasty history with the fourth subject and did not look forward to trying to catch this one. They moved deep into a cave and found crystals set into the walls and floor all over the cave. Out

of nowhere a powerful voice echoed out to them but it only sounded in their heads. "Leave my home" it said. "It's just mewtwo; it's trying to scare you". The whole group moved forward and

found mewtwo standing in a huge chamber warily watching all of them. 2 agents put on special helmets to block mewtwo's power so he could not foresee their intentions, and slipped into

the darkness. The others stood right in front of mewtwo. It began to say something when a powerful, large electric net fell on mewtwo and shocked it till it fell unconscious. With a master ball

in a few minutes time the rockets and their leader returned to flashflame's jet with 3 brand new weapons in tow. Giovanni congratulated the agents and gave them time off, while next to him

for the first time in months flashflame was beaming from ear to ear as his plan was finally coming together. He would make his final stand at lillycove city.

After a few minutes of seriously fast flight rowan could see a city below and charizard began to descend. Rowan quickly returned charizard and ran into the fire house for help. He notified

every cop and firefighter in the area of the huge forest fire taking place a few miles north. The look of him in general was proof enough and soon, what looked like an army of fire fighters and

police men and Pokémon rangers were making their way to the forest. Rowan flew back on charizard but the forest had gotten so bad that by the time he got back he had to enter from the

mountain path. He took the path swampert had token a while ago and this time keeping charizard on his belt he ran forward calling for Rachel and Robert.

They heard rowan's calls and responded as loudly as they could. They had run all the way to the water Pokémon outpost and when rowan made his way there the three of them came

together in a group hug. Relief spread through all three of them in a rush but the situation pulled them back into reality. They took a different path into the forest. After a few minutes they

met up with some fire fighters. They all went to work with dozens of water Pokémon from the kids, the fire department and the forest fought valiantly against the monstrous element. After an

hour's work the fire still went strong in a little over a quarter of the forest. The rest of the area was a burnt and charred wasteland that used to be a beautiful forest. They moved back into

the fire and found in yet another clearing one of the swampert from earlier. It was being ganged up on by a group of angry ursaring who were upset over territorial issues. The kids and the

fire fighters quickly fought off the ursaring and got rid of the flames. The others kept running but rowan stopped to see if swampert was okay. It was unconscious and suffered burns. Rowan

sprayed as much medicine as he could on swampert. Swampert awoke and looked at rowan. It then pointed at rowan's belt and rowan smiled as he pulled off an empty pokeball. Swampert

nodded with determination burning in its eyes and then rowan tapped swampert's head with the pokeball and watched as swampert's form became red energy that went into the pokeball.

When the button settled, he laughed and ran to catch up with the others, with his brand new powerful ally on his belt.


End file.
